I ain't no Holla Back Girl!
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: “Don’t Hi Callie me! We had sex last night really great earth shattering sex and I wake up and your not there! And I just want you to know that I’m not a Holler back girl, okay you can’t just hit it and quit it Arizona Robbins!”


**_A/N I wrote this in response to that challange were you have to shuffle your Ipod and write something related to the song before it's over, I cheated just a little ;) Anyways Enjoy and reviews are always appreciated. _**

* * *

**_Brittany Spears- Gimmie more._**

Cranking her ipod stereo up as loud as it will go Callie presses play as Brittany spears comes on, odd yes what self respecting 32 year old surgeon like Brittany fucking spears? Not to mention a kick ass Ortho surgeon.

Calliope does that's who.

So she dances throwing her arms up in the air moving her body sensuously, no one's here so she figures she might as well go all out and bring back some of the dances from her child hood. She dances until the song begins to wind down all thoughts of the patient she lost goes down the drain, the music is fading out when she hears it, the adorable giggle of her girlfriend.

"Brittany spears? Calliope, I had no idea."

Her normal olive tone skin is bright red from embarrassment.

"It's okay Calliope, I think it's hot." and her lips are on Callie's soft but persistent.

"And I Calliope would be more than happy to give you more."

Callie says nothing just grabs Arizona's hand and drags her back to the bedroom.

_**SOMETHING ****TO TALK ABOUT**_

* * *

Arizona is not a stupid women. In fact she's extremely smart. She knows the things people say when her or Callie's back is turned. They say insane things like that a random nurse walked in on the couple in the throes. When in fact Arizona and Callie had never had sex on hospital grounds. They flirted yes but never ever had the done anything rated NC-17.

Which really pissed Arizona off, normally she's not bothered by the idiots whose life is so uneventful that they have to talk about her. Only she cares a lot about Callie and the fact that there talking about Callie like she's screwed every doctor that works at SGH makes Arizona really really super pissed.

"They talk about us, a lot Callie! A whole lot and most of it's not even true, I mean shit do they have no life at all?" Arizona grumbled.

Callie can't help but smile, "Ari, why does it matter if it is not true."

"I have no idea!"

"How about we give them something to talk about." She says with a dirty glint in her eyes. And then before she can say or do anything Callie is kissing her and groping her in the middle of the hall way, and she can't help but moan because Callie's strong hands are on her ass and that's what really turns her on.

When she releases Arizona they both notice the fact that everyone is staring at them and that there will be some serious talk.

Well, Arizona could care less.

_**She's a Hottie**_

Adorable dimples.

Those make your heart melt like crazy.

Curly blonde hair.

Damn hair is so sexy you love the way your fingers feel in it.

Really, really super.

And did you mention the fact that she has the cutest vocabulary that your originally found annoying.

Yeah she's a hottie.

_**I ain't no holla back girl**_.

You went on the first date with Arizona last night and it went well, possible a little to well because you had sex with her and you swore you wouldn't do that until at least the forth date. Because you like Arizona a lot and she likes you a lot as well. Or that's what you thought but when you wake up the next morning expecting to find a very naked Arizona. But instead the bed sheets were cold.

Now your angry because she used you, she hid behind the innocent heelys and dimples, only to turn out like every other man you've ever dated. So when you see her in the hospital the only logical thing to do is go up to her and give her a speech because that's your style.

"Hi Callie, she says without looking up from her chart she's reading.

"Don't Hi Callie me! We had sex last night really great eathr shattering sex Arizona and I wake up and your not there! And I just want you to know that I'm not a Holler back girl, okay you can't just hit it and quit it Arizona Robbins!"

Your hands are on your hits and your breathing it labored but you can't help but notice how blue her eyes are,

"I know."

"And you not being there when I woke up no trace of you what so- wait you know?"

"Yes I got your breakfast but you had already left by the time I got back to your apartment."

Then she laughs and you can't help but smile.

"I can't believe you just said Holler back girl!" She giggled pressing a kiss to your lips. And you laugh

because you can't believe it either.

THE End


End file.
